Book of life 2: The Next Genoration
by GoldenLink9
Summary: A new story begins as the children of the three amigos start the most amazing, horrifying, and exiting journey they'll ever have: Life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Book of Life characters only my O.C.'s**

 **Hey my peoples! Was up?! This is my first Book of Life fanfiction! Hope you like it! R &R por favor! ;)**

 **Joaquin's P.O.V.**

 _Chapter One:_ Disappearance

I don't understand it at all!

Manolo and Maria had been silent to the town for a month now and nobody has even thought about well I don't know, GOING INSIDE THEIR HOUSE ! It was ridiculous! So, being the best friend and town hero, not that that's important at the memento, I went inside to investigate the situation. I knocked on the door hesitantly and just the person I wanted to see answered.

Manolo Sanchez. Boy did he have a LOT of explaining to do.

"Hey Manny! You better start explaining or I'm gonna -"

"SHHHH! Stay quiet, mi amigo!"

"Why exactly?"

"Well . . . Uh . . . You'll see, come with me. And silently, por favor."

Weird. I followed Manolo deeper inside the Sanchez house being quiet as he commanded. I was led to the spare room in the back of the house, nearest to Manolo and Maria's room. _Why here?_ I wondered. Inside the room it was decorated differently. The old brown walls were now painted with vibrant shades of yellow, blue, red, orange, and green. Manolo led me to the right corner, where I noticed a small object. It was the same color as the yellows on the wall and had bars that led to a small veil which was also yellow. A crib.

"Manny? I think I have an idea about what's going on now that I'm here." I said.

"Well why don't you check to see if your right. Go ahead and look inside." Manolo offered.

I nodded and leaned over the side of the crib quietly. I gasped at the small being inside.

A baby.

She had black hair already beginning to lengthen, caramel colored skin like Manolo's, and a small, white nightgown was her clothing. I grew hot with embarrassment. I had yelled at him for no reason. _Stupid_ I thought to myself.

"Manolo. When? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Manolo bit his lip. "Uno. I happened about two weeks ago. Dos. We didn't tell you because we thought it would be best if we didn't bother you with it. You already have a son of your own to tend to so I guess we thought it was for the best, amigo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. _Tres,_ that's not all. Look in that crib over there." Manolo replied pointing over to the other corner. _Don't tell me!_ I thought.

I looked in the other crib, which was blue, and gasped once more.

There, lying asleep inside the other crib, was a second baby. Twins.

He had small tufts of brown hair like Maria's, the same caramel colored skin tone as his father, and a blue outfit covering him.

" _Oh, Dios mio!_ Manny! You and Maria had Twins?! Whoa!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"Ha! Yeah! It surprised me as well."Manolo laughed quietly.

"So what will you name them?" I asked.

Manolo looked at his feet and smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that." He said simply looking back up. "Maria already named the girl. Her name is Mayahna. But she told me to name the boy. I was thinking about naming him after my papa, Carlos. But then I thought of an even better name. It has a nice ring to it as well! His name, will be Marco Sanchez." He said smiling with glee.

I smiled at my best friend's happiness. It felt so good to see somebody so happy. Especially if it's one of my friends. Manolo happens to be my best friend and I feel happy for his gain. But it also makes me nervous. What will happen to his relationship to the village? To his friends? To me, his best friend? But I'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now I'm here to support my mejor amiga.

Because right here, in the present, is all what I ever could've wanted. Amigos and familia by my side.

/End of dis chapta/

 **Hope you enjoyed! R &R por favor! Next chapter up soon! Lates!**

 **-GoldenLink9;)**

 **GoldenLink9's Spanish key:**

 **Oh dios mio: Oh my gosh**

 **mejor amiga: Best friend**

 **familia: family**


End file.
